Never Leave Jump Drives Unattended
by Vampsi
Summary: Everyone's been giving Stiles weird looks today, but nobody will tell him why!
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave Jump Drives Unattended

by: Vamps

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I own absolutely, positively...nothing. Literally.

Stiles was extremely confused and a little bit pissed at this point. School totally sucked balls. And not in the fun way, either! In fact, it sucked worse than usual! He seemed to be the butt of some joke that he wasn't even in on! Everyone kept staring at him and giggling, except for the few people who kept giving him these looks that almost looked jealous. He wasn't sure what to even make of that, so he didn't want to go there.

Really, though! The least someone could do would be to tell him what the joke was. He was obviously the subject of it, so why not? The fact that people he knew kept refusing to tell him what was going on made him even more angry.

Allison had just blushed and walked away from him. Lydia had given him a pointed look, patted him on the shoulder, and told him it was about time. Whatever that meant. Jackson had just smirked at him in that evil way he smirks at people.

At lunch he was chewing his food in a very deliberately angry fashion to let everyone know that he was extremely displeased with them. Until Scott startled him out of his hate-chewing when his phone chimed and he gave a very loud shout of, "Oh my God!"

It echoed throughout the room and everyone stopped and stared for a moment before all the snickering started up again.

"What? What happened?" Stiles asked, crowding his best friend to try to see what it was that was so shocking.

"Holy God!" Stiles screamed, that was really the only way to describe the sound that had come out of his mouth at that point. "That's...that's..."

There on the small screen of his best friend's phone was a moving picture, nay a video!, of Stiles and Derek. Of Stiles and Derek having sex. Moaning and calling out. Well, Stiles was apparently lead vocalist here but still! And the angle was perfect for watching Derek's very nicely sized cock penetrate Stiles' ass in a hard, deliberate, steady rhythm of moderate pace.

Stiles was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had bruises on his hips from where Derek had held onto him and he swallowed hard, thinking that everybody would be staring at him when he changed clothes for lacrosse.

He gasped as he remembered something, searching his pockets and bag for the jump drive that was no longer there. "Oh shit..."

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me you and Derek were having sex?!" Scott whined.

Stiles ignored the ridiculousness of his best friend and scrambled to delete that video from the phone.

How was he going to explain this to Derek?!


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean the tape leaked? That makes no sense, Stiles." Derek had no idea what the hell Stiles was talking about but he didn't like it! It didn't sound like anything good.

Stiles sighed, exasperated. "No! The tape didn't leak, the tape _was_ leaked!"

"What. Does. That. Mean." Derek ask-demanded through gritted teeth. He was trying to be patient, he really was!

"Okay, look. I understand that you have some kind of weird techno-fright thing going on, but don't you at least watch television? The news? Anything?" Stiles wasn't sure how to explain this to someone who didn't even understand the concept of information leakage.

"Stiles!" Derek's last thread of patience was about to snap. Also...did Stiles just accuse him of being afraid of something?

"Okay, okay! Calm down, jeez. Alright. What happened...was that I sort of transferred the tape onto a jump drive..." he held it up for Derek to see, hoping that at least a visual aid would keep the werewolf calm even if he probably didn't know what the hell it was. "So that I could delete it from my computer. Y'know to make sure my dad couldn't find it, 'cause I mean talk about awkward and I'm technically still jailbait for another couple of weeks, so-"

"Focus!" Derek yelled, causing Stiles to jump and squeak a little. This caused the alpha werewolf to purse his lips into a thin, deliberate line, shut his eyes and take a deep breath.

"S-so, I deleted it from my computer and had it stored onto this thing..." he said, holding up the jump drive again. "And, I sort of just stuffed into a side pocket of my book bag for safekeeping..."

"But?" Derek asked through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. He was actually very impressed with his own self-restraint right now. He had a pretty good idea where this was leading.

"But...I might've left my bag unattended or something...and someone might've found it?"

"Who. Is. Someone." Derek didn't care about why. He just wanted someone to pay for the crime of theft and humiliation. Preferably with blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"I-I'm not sure, but...I think...maybe...Jackson."

"I'll kill him!" Derek roared, heading for the door before he tripped over Stiles who was hanging off of him.

"But, I'm not sure!" Stiles had no love for Jackson, but it was still wrong to kill a potentially innocent person, no matter how much of a douche they were!

"He sent a tape of us having sex to the entire school! You just said yourself that you're still technically jailbait! I could be arrested!" Derek yelled. "I could be put on the Sex Offender Registry!"

Stiles wasn't impressed with Derek's hysterics. While these were good points, Derek had always given exactly zero fucks about human law and order.

The werewolf huffed out a breath, glaring pointedly at Stiles.

"My dad isn't going to have you arrested when it's two weeks away from my birthday. He's not petty like that. And besides, I think we should look on the bright side."

"The br-!" Derek had to take three calming breaths...and it still didn't help. "What bright side, Stiles?!"

"At least you didn't knot me that time!" Stiles said with a grin, as if that was actually supposed to be a silver lining.

Derek stood up straight and stared at Stiles in wide-eyed disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of lockers being dented or knocked over completely resounded throughout the empty and mostly dark locker room. Everyone else on the lacrosse team had already showered, changed and gone home. Even Coach was no longer in his office.

"H-hey!" Jackson cried out, eyes wide but still trying to save some face despite the fact that he and the Alpha were alone together right now.

"I thought I told you to back off Stiles." Derek said, tone menacing and laced with a warning growl.

"I did!" Jackson insisted, wanting desperately to just be able to get out of here.

"You call stealing his jump drive and sharing a sex tape of him with the entire fucking school backing off!" that was definitely not a question.

"That wasn't me! I swear!" Jackson tried to inch away from Derek, only to be grabbed by the upper arms and slammed into the lockers again. Danny was going to be pissed about not being able to open his locker tomorrow.

"The security cameras in the library don't back up your lie, Jackson." Derek's sentence was mostly all growl this time.

"Look, it was just a prank...he was being really annoying and..I had no idea that he made a sex tape with you and then was stupid enough to bring it to school!" Jackson whimpered, literally whimpered.

"But when you found it, you figured you'd just show it to everyone for giggles."

"I..."

"You know what? Save it. I have a better idea." Derek grunted, hauling Jackson over his shoulders and taking him out the back way so as not to have to go through the school building and be confronted by those damn creepy cameras.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

* * *

It took less than twenty minutes for the entire school, once the last bell rang, to notice Jackson on top of the flagpole in the front courtyard. Wearing absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a bit long. I hope it's not to rambly. :/

"Come in, Derek." Sheriff Stilinski said, giving a polite smile. It was pleasant even, not just polite. This immediately put Derek Hale on high alert.

Okay, he was already on high alert because after that whole thing with the sex tape getting around school and then what he did to Jackson...being invited to the Stilinski home out of the blue was suspicious.

But that smile? The sheriff had never, ever smiled at him like that before.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I made plans to meet you here, on my lunch break, rather at the station." the sheriff said, as he gestured for Derek to follow him into the kitchen – with the knives – once the door was shut.

"I am a little curious." he admitted, guardedly, not sure he should admit that or not but an answer seemed required here and he wasn't sure his usual dead silence was a good idea with the sheriff this time around. Being questioned about possibly murdering his sister was one thing, being questioned at home without any witnesses probably about his sexual involvement with the sheriff's son? Well, that was quite another.

And he was sure it had to do with that. Because, again...no witnesses. Even Stiles was at school right now. Probably had no idea that his boyfriend was in hostile territory, alone, and maybe about to be murdered.

Derek stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. Sitting on the table were two mugs of coffee, he knew without looking due to the smell, and a gun obviously in the process of being cleaned if the state of it and the cleaning tools surrounding it were any indication. And, of course, bullets off to the side.

The sheriff smiled again. "Have a seat, Derek. I made some coffee for the both of us." he said, gesturing to the seat across the table from him as he sat down and began to resume cleaning his gun. Which Derek noticed was not his service weapon and was rather large for a hand gun.

"I think I'd rather stand...I'm not thirsty anyway." Derek answered, preferring to stay near the doorway.

Sheriff looked up at him and gave him a hard look. Steel had nothing on that look, it was fucking titanium. "Sit. Down."

Derek had to stop himself from sitting down on the floor where he stood. Instead, he hurried to sit at the chair that was obviously for him. He remembered that sort of tone and look from his own father, when Derek or Laura did something particularly wrong. Usually Laura blaming him for something he didn't do, but still.

"Have a drink." the sheriff said, putting on his pleasant face and tone again.

Derek wondered if sociopathy ran in the Stilinski family.

"I'm not-"

"Drink."

Derek eyed the coffee, picked it up carefully, slowly, brought it to his lips but gave a sniff first. He didn't smell anything but coffee...but that didn't necessarily mean anything. There were a lot of tasteless, odorless poisons that were common for humans to use that werewolves also couldn't detect.

He took a sip. Waited a moment. No pain. No asphyxiation. No nausea. No light headedness. Maybe it was just coffee, after all...

"Did you know there was a video making the rounds on the Internet recently involving my son?" he asked.

Derek wasn't sure how to respond. Maybe there was still hope that the sheriff only suspected it was him and didn't know for sure? After all, most of the video didn't involve...uh...faces.

"My son and yourself, actually."

Yeah, no such luck. Such was his life.

"Sir, I can explain. It wasn't-"

"It wasn't a sex video involving you having sex with my underage son? Not to mention it didn't look like you were taking any care whatsoever to exercise any caution. I didn't notice a condom, but I did notice you were being pretty rough with him."

Derek swallowed. Looked at the gun. Looked at the bullets. It was okay, as long as it was in pieces it wasn't usable...

Human bullets were usually pretty useless, but if one got lodged in a werewolf's brain it was lights out for good. It was a similar principle to the arrows hunters used, you can't heal unless it's taken out and there's no guarantee that you'll be able to heal a brain injury from a bullet, anyway, whether it stayed lodged in there or not.

"It...it was what it looked like." Derek admitted. "But, I'm clean and I would never hurt Stiles."

"Do you know the term statutory rape?" the sheriff asked, ignoring Derek's reassurances.

"I..." somehow he didn't think it would be smart to repeat Stiles' logic about being seventeen and close to his birthday to the sheriff. Somehow that seemed like a really bad idea right now.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Yes...I know what it is. But, I would never hurt Stiles." he repeated, for lack of anything else to say. He had no real legal legs to stand on here. This was the sheriff. If he wanted to get him on statutory rape charges, he could regardless of how close to his birthday Stiles was.

"You wouldn't hurt him? It didn't look like you were taking much precaution to make sure of that."

"I'm clean. And...I know it looked...rough." he blushed. God was he having this conversation with Stiles' father? Seriously? Somehow, he pictured that if they had to have a conversation like this with Mr. Stilinski it would be different. And that, at least, Stiles would be there as a buffer. The sheriff would never hurt Stiles, either, regardless of how ridiculous Stiles' explanations and placations got.

He was totally not thinking about hiding behind his seventeen year old human boyfriend, either. That was...not on his mind. At all. Nope.

Sheriff Stilinski began to put his gun back together. Derek stared at it.

Okay, so maybe he was thinking about hiding behind Stiles, but you know what? That was justified. It's not like he could hurt the sheriff, Stiles would never forgive him. Even in self-defense. He'd have to hope he could get away fast enough. Werewolf mojo or no, the sheriff was well-trained with guns, he could easily be as dangerous as a hunter even without the wolfsbane bullets.

"Why should I take the word of a guy who thinks it's a good idea to have sex with underage boys?" the sheriff asked, and Derek winced. That made him sound like a pedophile. And it made him think of Kate and the way she'd used him.

"It...it's not like that. I..."

"You'll get tested."

"Tested..."

"Tested for STDs and STIs. And so will Stiles."

"Okay..." Derek was sure he could work that out so it didn't give away his werewolf heritage so long as he was careful and knew in advance what kind of test they'd be administering.

"No, not okay. That implies you have a choice. You'll get tested."

"Yes." Derek said, eyeing the gun as the sheriff put it down, now fully reassembled and only needing the bullets. Which were very close to the sheriff's hand.

"Good. And no more sex tapes."

"Absolutely not." Derek agreed, firmly. That wasn't even his idea in the first place! He'd known it was a stupid thing to do when Stiles brought it up, but he'd given Derek those puppy eyes and...dammit.

The sheriff nodded.

"I just...I really would never hurt Stiles. I..." God he kept getting choked on that sentence!

"You what?" the sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"I love him." Derek said, quietly.

"He's seventeen." the sheriff didn't seem to buy that.

"I know." Derek said, looking at the table, at the rapidly cooling coffee in front of him.

"Does Stiles know how serious you are about this?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"And he reciprocates?"

"Yes. I think he does. You should ask him..."

"Maybe you should ask him. And think long and hard about whether he's old enough to make a decision like that about his future." the sheriff knew that while he could intimidate both Derek and his son – though apparently Derek more than Stiles it seemed – he couldn't make the decision. He could refuse to let them see each other, but he wasn't an idiot. If young people wanted to carry on clandestine relationships and have sex they were going to do it whether their parents agreed to it upon finding out or not. They were already sneaking around.

"...I trust Stiles to know his heart." Derek said, quietly, still staring at the table. Besides, if Stiles was in the age group that Derek considered old enough to make their own decisions about whether or not they should receive the Bite then he could be trusted to make a decision like this, too.

The sheriff was quiet for a while as he looked at Derek for a long time.

Derek couldn't help but fidget. Just a little. This was different than being interrogated by him for murder. Everything about it was different, felt different even. It was like being under the scrutiny of his own father when he was displeased with Derek over something. Old habits died hard.

"You'll use condoms from now on. Even if I have to buy them for you two." the sheriff said firmly.

Derek's eyes widened a little and his blush made it up to his ears. "I can buy them..."

"Good." the sheriff said. "I'll have a talk with Stiles tonight."

Derek nodded.

"Now...about Jackson Whittemore..."

Derek frowned. "I heard he got what he deserved."

"Heard?"

Derek was silent.

"So, he got what he deserved, did he? Stuck at the top of a flagpole in front of the whole school with no clothes?"

"That sounds about right."

"What made him deserve that?"

"I heard he was a bully."

"Uh huh..."

Derek was still silent.

"He released the tape didn't he?" the sheriff asked after a while. It all happened so close together, after all. And Jackson had never been put in such a humiliating position before. That would've gotten around.

Derek was still silent. He had a right to not incriminate himself, right?

"Alright. Go home and...make an appointment to get tested, then." the sheriff said with a sigh.

Derek got up quickly and practically ran for the door, his face still burning. What the hell was his life, anyway?

Damn Stiles and his stupid ideas!


End file.
